The Secret We Share
by Lovergirl0924
Summary: Derek Morgan finally makes his move on Penelope Garcia after an old friend comes back. But when their relationship stays hidden for to long a secret will come out. an MG fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-First Night**

Derek looked at the woman standing in front of him. Hotch and JJ both looked serious, as if to give them all space. He saw Penelope's eyes gloss over with sadness and tears. His heart dropped to his stomach. Penelope walked over to her and gave her a long overdue hug. Everyone followed her lead and walked to Emily and gave her one big group hug. Everyone but Derek. When Derek had found out that Emily, his partner, had died, it left him with a lot of hurt. After the funeral, he had confided in Penelope to heal his pain. She did just that until he had to leave her apartment and was left with his own demons. Derek walked around the group and left the conference room. He heard Penelope's heels behind him, following him. He knew she would have followed him. He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, he saw all the other agents staring at the conference room, and at him. When Penelope reached Derek she wrapped her arm through his.

"Come with me." Penelope said leading him away from the room. Derek did what he was told and followed Penelope to her office. Once he was in her office she closed the door behind her.

"I know this is hard for you. It's hard on all of us…." Penelope began to say when Derek interrupted her with a small kiss on her lips. He was afraid on how she'll react. Penelope reacted just the way he wanted her to. She gave in to her own temptations and kissed him back. This time the kiss they shared was full of love and passion. There need for oxygen separated them. Looking up at Derek's chocolatey brown eyes, Penelope smiled and moved her hands around his neck. His hands moved and found themselves at her waist.

"Now this is something I could get use to." She moved in for another kiss but stopped and felt as if someone was watching them. She turned her head to see if anyone was watching, but no one was there. She broke up with Kevin a couple months ago so she didn't have to worry about him seeing standing there. Bringing her attention back to the guy in front of her, she saw the expression on his face. She giggled a little at the fact he was making his confused face at her.

"Penelope. Can you just hold me?" Derek asked. She moved her body to be flush against his. He could feel her bountiful breasts against his chest. Derek lowered his head and leaned it against her shoulder. A few stubborn tears escaped from his eyes.

"Hot Stuff. You know how much I love you, but if you really want to be happy maybe you should dance with me." Penelope chuckled under her breathe. She knew joking with him would make him feel better. Derek lifted his head and studied her face. She had a smile on that was about a mile wide. Her eyes were twinkling with lust and passion. All Derek could do was laugh and except her proposal to dance. Penelope moved one of her hands to his face and wiped the tracks that the tears left on his face. Derek held one of her hands in one of his big ones and kissed it slowly.

"Once you dance with me you'll never be able to dance with anyone else." Derek warned her, handing her a remote to control the stereo that was in her office. Penelope hit play, soft romantic music turned on. She put down the remote and held Derek close to her. They began to sway to the rhythm of the music.

Few minutes passed by when they heard small knocks on the door. Garcia looked over at the door confused on who it could be. She opened it a little and saw that it was Emily. With one look Garcia told her that Derek wasn't ready to speak to her.

"But….Ok...space...We have 3 days off because of me coming back." Emily walked away after informing Penelope. Penelope turned back to Derek but was startled to find him looming over her.

"Morgan you scared me. Leave it to you to find a way to scare me. Do you want to go home…." Derek interrupted her.

"Baby Girl, how about I take you out tonight." Penelope was very confused about his sudden proposal to go out.

"Sorry Babe I got to get home to Kevin." Penelope didn't tell Derek that she had broken up with Kevin. She hoped that her lie would work, even though Derek can always sniff out a lie.

"I know you broke up with the guy. You wouldn't have kissed me if you were still dating him." Derek leaned in closer to kiss Penelope again. Just inches away from her lips Penelope held her hand out to stop him.

She leaned in close to him and whispered: "I'm going to stay in tonight. If you need me you know where to find me." Penelope walked out of her office tempted to look back at Derek's stunned face.

As Penelope made her way out of the BAU building she heard people behind her. Not putting things together she didn't realise that it was Reid and Derek. She finally made her way to Ester and got in. She could see Derek getting into his SUV in the rearview mirror. Penelope sighed and started her car, still looking at the same spot where Derek's SUV is. Minutes later his car was gone from that spot. Letting her feelings go for the night she made her way home.

Walking up to the front door of her apartment Penelope heard the TV on. Penelope went into full panic mode. She never leaves anything on that could endanger the environment. She didn't know what else to do other than to call Derek. As the call began to ring she heard a phone inside ring. Confused Penelope turned the door knob and found that it was unlocked. Inside she found Derek lying on her couch naked.

"Derek! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to claim what's mine."

"Nothing here is yours. Please…put your close back on." This situation was starting to make Penelope feel stressed, even though she was pretty impressed with the size of his cock.

"Penelope you don't really want me to put clothes on. You know I can tell your lying." Derek moved himself closer to her with every word he spoke. Soon he reached her and closed the door that was still open behind her. Derek pushed her up against the door. He started nipping and lightly sucking on her. Penelope stifled to keep small moans in. She was unsuccessful on keeping them in.

"Derek." Penelope whispered into Derek's ear as she gave into the temptation. For years Penelope has wanted to know the feeling of Derek making love to her. Penelope nipped at his ear lobe as Derek stripped her of her clothes. Soon Penelope was standing in the middle of her apartment completely naked. Derek took a step back to admire her body.

"Baby Girl you do not know how long I have been wanting to do this with you." Derek continued to kiss down her body until he found one of her breasts. He sucked on one of the perked nippkes, making Penelope moan. Penelope liked everything about this moment, but she had a need for more.

"Derek, please. I need more." That was Derek's que. She felt Derek's penis brush her inner thigh. With one smooth thrust Derek was inside of her.

"Morgan!" Penelope cried. Her nails digging in his back. Penelope could tell that her nails were making a mark on his perfect body. Derek like the way she moaned his last name. Most of the time when he was fucking a girl she would call him Darren or his first name. Penelope moaning his last name did something for him.

"Baby, I'm going to cum," Penelope moaned snapping Derek out of his thoughts. Penelope's moans through him for a loop, he loved it. He didn't realize how much he did love it until he felt a hot, sticky substance come out of it. Not long after he cummed Penelope's hot fluids dripped around his cock.

"Penelope, I'm going to make you a Morgan someday. I promise you." Penelope fell fast asleep after their lovemaking. He whispered this to her anyway. Little did he know she still heard him.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading :) i know Shemar Moore is not on CM anymore but I have been watching old episodes and got inspired to write an MG fanfic. If you don't read that's fine. this is my first published story. All mistakes are mine. is story is based after Emily "comes back to life."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The Day After**

Penelope woke up startled to see a strange but familiar, person in her bed. The blanket on top of her was a soft, silky, purple top sheet. The side table next to her had a few small picture frames. One picture was of Derek and Penelope. The other 2 was of the team. Everyone in the pictures were smiling at JJ as she held her new born baby. Penelope flipped to look at Derek's perfect chiseled torso. Her eyes traveled up Derek's body until she met his eyes. Derek's head was propped up with one of his hands. He looked like he was watching her.

'Morning Sunshine." Derek leaned over and kissed her bottom lip.

"I may be repeating myself but I could get used to this." Penelope leaned back onto her bed and looked deep into Derek's eyes.

"But it puts a smile on your Baby Boy's face." Penelope's face lit up but her eyes told that she was confused.

"Derek, last night when I fell asleep I heard you say something. What was it that you said?" Derek's heart sank. He wasn't ready to speak of his plans for their relationship.

"I didn't say anything last night. Maybe it was a dream." Derek got out of bed and put on his pair of pants that were nearby. Penelope followed him and put on one of her night gowns from her closet.

"Derek I think you should go home, so you can take care of Clooney." Penelope shuffled around her apartment nervously.

"What no breakfast?" Derek joked. He was trying to follow Penelope around her apartment but started to feel dizzy from moving in circles. "Penelope what are you not telling me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body. The smell of his cologne calmed Penelope. She couldn't think of a better sent to describe the smell of home.

"Emily is coming over to take back Sergio. I don't think you should be here when she comes. I'll make you breakfast if you want something…." Derek opened a floodgate of her rants, but closed it quickly with a small kiss.

"Your a goddess woman. Call me when she's gone then I'll take you out."

"How many times do I tell you that your amazing"

"See you." Derek left after giving Penelope a long kiss. Derek didn't need to tell her that he loved her, it was implied through the looks and kisses he gave her.

Penelope's heart dropped when Derek left. She quickly regained her senses and started cleaning up the place. She tried to hide the fact that someone had spent the night. Penelope had finally sat down to rest when she heard someone knock at her door. Penelope let out a sigh and got up to answer the door.

"Emily! It's been a long time since you've been here." Penelope wrapped Emily in a hug and invited her into the apartment.

"Somethings wrong." Emily predicted. "Your apartments clean and when I've seen it, it was in a messy organized state. Who was over?" Emily interrogated. "And is who a he?"

"There was a guy over. He left before you came and I cleaned so it wasn't obvious." Penelope started to blush.

"So Kevin spent the night." Emily sounded like it was meant to be a question, but directed it as a comment.

"No I broke up with him." Penelope was the one who broke up with Kevin, but still tears came to her eyes when she thought about how simple the relationship was.

"How about we stop talking about Kevin and talk about this new guy over a bottle of wine."

"Wine at," Penelope looked at the clock that was on the wall. "12:30."

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Emily let out a low chuckle that reminded Penelope of all the times before she left.

Penelope was explaining her night without naming who the man was that had spent the night with her. She was also on her fourth glass of wine. Halfway through her confession of how much she loved this guy there was a knock at the door.

"Oooo. That might be him." Penelope got up from the kitchen table and ran to the door. "Derek! You came. There's someone here that I want you to meet." Penelope whispered the last part.

"Derek? I knew it was you." Emily walked out into the living room to see Derek's dumbfounded face.

"How much did she drink?" Derek sighed but let out a chuckle.

"2 glasses plus 2 more." Penelope hiccuped as she spoke. "Hehe, my hiccup sounds funny."

"Penelope why don't you sit right there and I'll be back with water."

"Nooooo. Derek. I want you! I need you!" Penelope whined as Derek sat her down on her couch.

"Penelope your drunk right now and I don't think Emily wants to see that." Emily stood at the side smiling. She analyzed the way Penelope talked about the mystery guy from last night and the way she talked to Derek years before.

"Derek! I don't want water I want more juice!"

"I have a trick to sober her up quickly, if you don't mind me using it?" Emily asked.

"Anything you got I'll take it." Derek said allowing her to work on Penelope. Emily walked into the kitchen and poured another glass of wine.

"I don't think more wine will help this." Derek intervened.

"I have a method to my madness. Can you get a bucket?" Derek did what he told her, while Emily was pulling random condiments and seasoning out of cabinets and pouring them into the glass of wine. Derek came back and handed the bucket to Emily.

"Hey Penelope, I have more juice for you." EMily said when she walked into the living room.

"Gimme." Penelope snapped.

"Garcia, be nice." Derek reminded her. Emily handed the glass to Penelope anyways. Right away she drank the glass.

"This tastes fun….." Emily placed the bucket in Penelope's hands right before she started to puke.

"She'll stop puking when all of the alcohol is out of her system and then she'll need to take a nap for at least 2 hours to actually feel better."

"How did you know how to do that." Derek was shocked on how much his old partner knew.

"When I used to party in highschool I was the designated driver and all my friends would drink until they got sick, actually this trick helps with alcohol poisoning but I found out that it sobers them up." Derek nodded and looked over at Penelope who had finally stopped puking.

"Hey, Baby Girl, you ok. I think I'll put you to bed so you can rest."

"Ok." Penelope's voice was groggy from the puke.

"I'm going to go, I have Sergio and his stuff. I'll see you guys." Emily left the apartment. Derek scooped Penelope up and carried her to her bed.

"Aww, even when I'm drunk and pukey, you'll sweep me off my feet." Derek chuckled and placed her down on her bed.

"Just get some rest Silly Girl."

When Penelope woke up it was dark in her apartment. The sound of another person's breathing filled her apartment. Like always she assumed something was wrong. She reached her hand out and felt a familiar torso.

"Derek?" Penelope continued to feel Derek's body. "Oh Penelope you're way over your head." She whispered under her breathe. "Oh he feels so good."

"Thank you. I think." One of Derek's eyes were open and memorizing every inch of her from head to toe.

"You heard me?" She wasn't surprised that he had heard her.

"Of course, I woke up an hour before you did."

"Have you been watching me?" Without getting an answer she knew that he had been.

"What time is it. Maybe we can watch a movie." Derek asked changing the subject.

"How am I supposed to know I just woke up. I'm going to be in the shower if you need me." Penelope walked out of her bedroom and into her bathroom. She undressed and got into the shower. Derek followed her close behind.

 **A/N-Sorry this chapter is short or long I'm not sure. This was like a filler chapter. I'm going to try and post a new chapter every week or less. I really appreciate the reviews and the favorites. If you have any suggestions for me to write or write fr this story you can private message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The Secret**

" _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_?" Penelope asked. Derek and Penelope have been together for about a week. In that week they've had crazy hot sex and extra steamy showers together. They weren't officially dating but they both knew they weren't going to see anybody else.

"How about we skip movie night tonight." Derek suggested. Penelope was in her purple silk robe that was a gift from Derek. She turned to Derek her robe slightly open.  
"Derek, we skipped movie night last time." Penelope stuck out her lips in a pout. Derek flipped her robe open a little and started kissing the swell of her breasts.

"Derek, you know I love this, but I love this more." Penelope pushed Derek off of her and turned on the movie.

"Did you just push me off of you."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Penelope teased.

"Your a little tease."

"Shhh, I'm trying to watch Kate Hudson, lose a guy in 10 days."

"Your about to lose a guy in less than a minute." Derek joked. Instead of leaving like he had threatened he just kissed her neck.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Penelope proclaimed when the movie was over. Next to her, Derek was pretending to snore. Penelope hit his stomach that hurt her hand more than it hurt him.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep." His smile ran across his face.

"Your lucky your cute." Penelope kissed his lips. When she let go of him he flipped her onto his lap, and started kissing down her neck.

"Derek, what do you see in me?" Derek moved his head to see her better.

"Penelope what are you talking about?"

"I mean you found me attractive somehow and I want to know what made me seem attractive."

"Come with me." Derek moved Penelope off of him. He took her hand and brought her to the full length mirror. "What do you see?" Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head in the crook of her shoulder and head.

"I see you, and your perfect body. Me and my flabby body."

"Well I see your perfectly curvy body. You may see something different than I do but I will always love everything about you."

"Derek, I love you so much." Derek knew that Penelope meant that she loved him as a boyfriend and not as a brother like they have been saying for years.

"I know Baby Girl." Derek took her mouth in a long kiss when his phone rang. He knew it was Hotch by the ringtone. "Hello." Derek answered.

"How fast can you get here?" Hotch said when Derek answered.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Sorry but we are needed in Vermont." Derek hunt up and let out a low growl.

"You have a case don't you?" Penelope was behind him. Her hands were around his waist and her head was up against his back. Derek grabbed his go bag from where he kept it in Penelope's closet.

"I love you Penelope." Derek gave her a long kiss before he had to leave. At the airport where the jet was Derek was sitting by himself reading a small book that looked like it had gone through hell.

"What book is that?" Derek looked up and saw Spencer.

"It's just some book Garcia wanted me to read."

"What did Hotch interrupt when he called you?" Reid was studying Derek's face.

"What?"

"Every time you read something on the jet it's when Hotch interrupts something."

"Would you stop reading me." Derek said harshly

"Sorry." Reid looked out the window.

"Who is it this time Derek?" Emily said when she sat down next to Reid.

"Nunya Business." Derek joked. His phone chirped notifying him he had a text. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was from Penelope.

It read: "Babe, we need to talk. When you get back of course. Love you -P"

The next 2 weeks were brutal, they had been on the same case, for that long. Derek was aching for Penelope's touch and aching to figure out her news. Penelope wouldn't tell him anything, not even a tiny hint. Derek was doing the best he could to figure out who this unsub is fast so he could see his baby girl again.

"Baby Girl, you got what I need?' Derek said hen penelope picked up her phone.

"Of course I do My Vision, I sense doubt in your voice, how dare you doubt me…." Penelope replied

"I'm going to stop you before you start a rant. I need this guys address."

"119 n. Fremont street." Penelope began to blush. Derek knew that she was, he could practically hear it in her voice.

"I need something else from you."

"And what is that?"

"A this secret of yours."

"Your late. That's your hint. Now go play good cop bad cop with Rossi."

 **A/N-Sorry this chapter is short. i will continue this story. The uploading schedule will be a little messed up. I am a student and I am out for summer but, I** **have** **to take a mandatory summer school class, I also have band camp and a normal camp for school credits. Bear with me if chapters are short or if they don't meet upload dates. I'm hoping to publish a chapter every Monday or every other Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-The Explanation**

Derek returned from Vermont unharmed and worried. He wasn't able to figure out penelope's hint and work on finding the Unsub. When Derek walked into his office he was greeted with a smiling Penelope.

"What are you so happy about?" She was sitting on his desk, a little white box was in her hand.

"Just that your home. This news was eating me up inside." Derek closed and locked the door behind him.

"Is that all?" Derek's eyebrow went up and he shot her a confused look.

"I'm pretty sure that's all." Penelope teased.

"You didn't miss the 6 pack?"

"Not that much." Derek put his arms around her waist he bent his head down low. There kiss was not like the others they had shared. It was long, passionate, it felt like they had been apart for years. Little did either of them know JJ, Reid, Emily, and Rossi were trying to look into the little window behind a few blinds. They all had their suspicions of the relationship since it started.

"When will I get this surprise?" Derek asked

"When you take me out to dinner. I'm starving." Penelope got out off his desk and added for the door. The agents outside scrambled so they wouldn't be seen. Penelope stepped outside of the office. She headed towards her office to get her stuff. Penelope left the white box on his desk. Derek picked it up and contemplated on opening it. Penelope returned with her stuff, she saw Derek looking at the box.

"You want to open it?" Penelope asked. Derek looked up at her startled. She walked closer to him. "You can if you want it's just a little gift that I thought I should give you. Derek hesitantly opened it. Inside the box was a watch. Derek looked back at Penelope.

"What's this for?" The watch has leather bands with sterling silver clasps, the watch itself was made out of sterling silver as well.

"When we went to the mall last weekend you said you liked it and I just wanted to get it for you." Penelope's cheeks flushed a light pink color. Derek walked towards her. Reaching where she stood,he wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't have to do that."

"The news I'm about to give you, I think I did." Penelope continued to smile even though inside she was afraid if she just ruined the best relationship she has ever had.

2 weeks ago when Derek left for the case, she realized her period was late. It wasn't like her to be late so she made an appointment with her lady doctor. On the day of the appointment her doctor did a blood test because she as well thought it was strange. Few days after that her doctor called Penelope with the results of the blood test. They even sent her a copy through email. Her doctor explained what was wrong and showed the hormone that showed up in the test. The pregnancy hormone had shown up. Penelope was crying for days not that she was upset for being pregnant, but she was crying tears of joy. She of course knew that it was Derek's, she even came up with a plan if Derek didn't want the child.

Derek put on the watch and took off his old one that had stopped working months ago. It looked perfect on him.

 _Penelope why are you trying to bribe him. This is so going to end bad._ Penelope thought to herself.

"Penelope…Hello...Penelope!" Derek tried to get her attention. Penelope snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. "I was saying, where do you want to go out to eat?"

"Oh I don't care. You can choose since you've been gone." Penelope went back into her thoughts.

The whole night Penelope was in her thoughts, thinking when will it be the right time to tell him. Derek snapped out her out of her thoughts again, when he noticed silent tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked her, leaning over the table to wipe her tears. Penelope was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise they were at dinner.

"Oh nothing, but I guess since you asked," Penelope dug a piece of paper out of her purse. "I should give you this." Penelope handed him the paper showing her blood levels.

"What's this?" Derek looked at for a moment and still looked confused.

"It's results to a blood test that I had done while you were gone."

"What! Why would you have a blood test? Penelope are you ok?" Penelope could see the concern in his eyes.

"Relax Derek I'm fine. I was just concerned with my health when I realised my period was late. It's not like my body to be late so I made an appointment with my doctor and she said that, that was a little concerning so she had a blood test, and I got these results back." Penelope was smiling, to make sure that Derek knew she was fine, but tears still streamed down her face.

"Are you sure?" Derek continued to look back and forth between Penelope and the results.

"Yes Derek I'm sure. Look, you see these weird numbers. Those are the amount of hormones in my blood, and this hormone is the pregnancy hormone." Penelope eyed Derek, studying his facial expressions.

"So?" Derek cocked an eyebrow.

" _So_ the doctor predicts that I'm about 4 weeks pregnant right now." Derek's face lit up. Penelope smile widened.

"You're pregnant?'

"Yes."

"Is it mine?"

 _Of course it is Derek why are you being so stupid._ Derek thought to himself.

"Yes, it is. I was thinking we shouldn't tell the team until I'm about to start showing or until Rossi some how can figure out using some sort of magic."

"Penelope."

"Yeah."

"We're having a baby!" Derek shouted. It was loud in the restaurant thankfully so know one really heard him.

"I know babe, I know. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me and…and…." Derek shut her up with a small kiss.

"I'm going to be there with you." Penelope's eyes started to tear up.

"Oh Derek. I love you so much." The tears streamed down her face.

Dinner was finally over. On their way to his car they saw JJ and Will, walking faster so they wouldn't get noticed, sadly they failed.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" JJ asked, walking over to where Derek was parked.

"We just had dinner, and now we are going to go see a movie." Derek answered. He quickly remembered that he was holding Penelope's hand and let go.

"Oh that's nice. Have fun you two." JJ walked away. When she was out of eye sight Derek looked over at Penelope and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" Penelope asked. She started to blush more, when she saw in his eyes the love that he had for her.

"Just because." For the rest of the drive to Derek's house it was silent. Once inside the house Penelope closed the door behind them. She looked him in his eyes. Derek saw the fire in it. Derek walked closer to the her, reaching to where she stood he pushed her up against his wall. He started to kiss her neck, and started lifting up her shirt.

"Derek." Penelope moaned.

After getting Penelope's shirt completely off of her Derek picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Derek gently put her on his bed and took of her pants. Her panties were already wet, from just one touch with his lips. Smiling to himself Derek kissed down her body. When he reached her panties, he tugged them down one leg kissing every bit of skin that was revealed, on the other leg he did the same until they were off. Derek without any warning inserted 2 fingers into Penelope. Penelope moaned with delight. Thrusting his fingers in and out he felt a hot liquid flow down his arm. He took his fingers out and licked them clean. Derek lied down next to Penelope in his bed, she was still trembling with passion. Both of their breathing had settled when Derek turned to Penelope.

"Penelope I think you should move in with me."

 **A/N-So this one I feel like has a lot of mistakes. My sister reads a little bit before I submit but that doesn't really do much. Thank you guys for the reviews. Some of you guys actually guessed what was going to happen. I am reading other fan fiction for inspiration. I will be writing longer chapters after have written a short one. Hopefully this one is longer than last time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Finally**

It's been a couple months since Derek had found out that Penelope is pregnant. Penelope is now 3 months pregnant and is now starting to show. Penelope had told Hotch that she was pregnant but didn't tell him the father is. She had assumed he would think it was Kevin's. She hadn't seen Kevin for almost 6 months but she'll let him think whatever he wants. The rest of the team was clueless to the fact that she was pregnant other than Derek. She had been wearing a little more baggy clothes so it wouldn't be noticable. Penelope wasn't ready to tell them just yet or at least tell them that Derek was the father. Derek, however was being overprotective of her. Everyday he was in Quantico, he would bring her laptop case in for her while she held her purse. Penelope argued against his acts but found them comforting. She lost the argument anyways. On days he wasn't there he call her every hour, sometimes she would need to ask if the call was work related.

The team was currently on the jet to South Dakota for a case. Like always Penelope was in Quantico and was video chatting with the team as they were on the jet. Today she had woken up from the urge to puke, and had been puking since. She was definitely afraid if she was going to start puking in front of her coworkers.

 _Don't puke Penelope, you know it will only make you look silly in front of everyone...Oh dear God!_ Penelope thought to herself before she puked in the trash can that was nearby.

"Penelope are you alright?" Penelope heard JJ and Emily ask after she wiped off remaining puke around her mouth. Penelope saw Derek in the background still looking at his case file in front of him, concern in his eyes.

Derek had spent the night with Penelope and had woken up to the sound of her barfing. Even though Penelope had respectfully declined Derek's offer to move in with him, he lived in her apartment 2 nights a week and she lived with him the remainder of the week. It was a nice, annoying schedule they had so Penelope wouldn't freak out about control.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm coming down with something." Penelope said blowing off the question they had asked.

"Penelope you may want to go home if you feel any worse." Derek said still looking down at the case file. Rossi turned around in his seat and looked Derek up and down.

"It's about damn time." Rossi half muttered. Derek looked up at the man and smiled. Hotch turned to his partner and smirked.

 _Of course Rossi would be the first one to find out._ Penelope thought.

"Thank you, Morgan that is…very considerate of you." Penelope said in a sarcastic tone. After she was told on what to look up Penelope quickly hung up. The smell of the contents in the trash can made her puke again.

"Penny?" Penelope remembered the dopey little voice that just spoke to her. She turned around in her chair and saw Kevin.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Penelope was surprised to see her ex, she knew Derek wouldn't like it, but he wasn't there with her.

"Agent Cooper asked me to get some evidence that you got for them while I was gone." Penelope had almost forgotten about Kevin's promotion. Before she had broken up with him he had been promoted to technical analyst for the BAU's B team so Penelope wouldn't have to work both jobs anymore.

"Oh right, yeah here it is." Penelope got out of her seat and walked over to him with the file. Handing it over to him Kevin didn't leave right away.

"I…is it mine?" Kevin stuttered.

"Kevin from the last time I touched you I would've already had the baby and you can't get pregnant from a kiss." Penelope giggled under her breathe.

"Yea, I guess that's right. Umm…who's is it?" He blushed at the question.

"I think that information isn't any of your business, I'll see you later Kevin." She turned her back to Kevin who was now walking out of her liar. Penelope felt dirty after having him in her office so she grabbed an aerosol disinfectant spray and sprayed it all over her office. After doing so she felt a little queasy.

Hours flew by, countless of phone calls flew by, and Penelope is starting to pack up her things when one last phone call rang.

"PG, office of your every need." Penelope said when she answered.

"Hey, Kitten. I figured you were getting ready to leave so I wanted to congratulate you." Rossi said. Penelope could here the smile on his face.

"Leave it to you to figure out first."

"What that Derek's the father."

"I would ask how, but the answer-"

"My Italian powers have worked again!"

"Alright Rossi don't get ahead of yourself. I'll talk to you later." Penelope put her phone in her bag and picked it back up off the ground.

 ***South Dakota***

Rossi hung up the phone and turned towards the case board that was being stripped of the pictures. The team was uninvited for this case after Reid had told their sheriff unable for the job.

"Did you tell her that were coming home early?" Derek's face popping up in Rossi's view startled him.

"Of course not." Rossi smiled at him.

"Good." Derek smiled back

 ***Quantico***

When she got in her car she sighed. She missed Derek so much when he had a case, sometimes she even regretted having a relationship with him. After thinking those thoughts she would literally slap herself.

"Well Penelope your by yourself tonight." She said to herself. Subconsciously she drove herself to Derek's home. When she pulled into the driveway she sighed again.

"Stupid you went too far. Well your staying here tonight I guess. I should really stop talking to myself." Penelope said as she approached the front door and opened it with her key. When she entered the alarm started to go off, without thinking Penelope punched in the 7 digit code: 9-2-4-2-0-0-4. It was the month, date, and year they met. Soon after the loud alarm was shut off, a golden retriever pranced over to her.

"Hey Clooney! Mommy's home! You want something to eat?" Clooney barked as she spoke. Penelope walked to the kitchen to get the dog food when she saw a note on the fridge.

" you're going to need treats for Clooney, he is such a good dog. You should be proud. -See you when you get back." Penelope shook her head at the note. Jessica the very needy teenager that Derek had hired to dog sit every time he had a case has an obvious crush on Derek. Penelope wasn't jealous, it just made her laugh.

"Well Clooney here's your food. Mommy's going to get in the shower before bed alright. Huh, I can get used to be called Mommy." Everytime Penelope showers she turns on some music she had downloaded, lately Penelope would shower in the morning after puking her guts out, while Derek was still asleep, so she didn't want to wake him with music.

"So what I'm still a rock star…." Penelope sang as she got into the shower. Penelope didn't hear the front door open downstairs. She didn't hear the bathroom door open either. Penelope finished her shower and opened the curtain. She stopped frozen in her tracks when she saw her noir prince standing in front of her.

"Derek! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in South Dakota." Penelope wrapped herself in her towel, then walked over to Derek and hugged him.

"We were uninvited because Reid had told the sheriff he couldn't do his job." Derek kissed her sweet lips.

"The temper on that boy is unbelievable. We should probably address the elephant in the room." Penelope began to blush. She knew it was silly to blush but she couldn't help it.

"What elephant? I don't see one. I have to compliment this fashion choice I really like it?" Derek said as he kissed Penelope again.

"You would like it if I didn't wear anything for the rest of eternity. I was saying that I'm in your home without you home."

"Penelope you know you are welcomed here whenever. You can even move in. I mentioned that months ago, the offer is still on the table."

"I know, but your house is farther from work than my apartment, maybe you should move in with me." Penelope put on a wide smile, Derek's hands was still wrapped around her waist. They started to sway to the music she had playing.

"I don't think the 3," Derek pointed to her stomach that seemed like it had grown in matters of hours. "Will fit in your tiny apartment."

"True." Penelope had placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"I have tomorrow off since it is a Saturday, and I want to show you one of the houses I have been restoring." Penelope's eyes brightened.

"I have a sonogram tomorrow! We get to hear the baby's heartbeat!" Penelope slapped Derek's arms frantically.

 ***Next Morning***

Penelope had woken up early without puking. Next to her was a half naked Derek who was still sound asleep. It was hard for her not to start some morning fun. What she didn't notice was that derek's one hand was on her stomach, holding it like he was protecting it.

"Babe, it's really sweet of you to be holding me, but we kind of need to get ready." Derek stirred. Penelope gently kissed his chest.

"Isn't that a nice way to wake up." Derek leaned down and took Penelope's lips into a kiss.

"We have to get ready for my appointment." Penelope got out of bed and went to Derek's closet. She already had clothes there at his house so she didn't have to worry about going home to get ready.

"Right, so how good do I have to look?"

"Not to good where I'll lose you, but not to nasty where you don't look presentable. Ugh, these won't look good. Derek, honey, I need help." Derek got up out of bed and walked to his closet. He saw a skirt and blouse that looked good and handed it to her.

"When did we start sounding like we were married?" Penelope smiled at the thought of the 2 of them being married.

"How was it that easy for you to pick this out? Come on get ready." Penelope's face was lit up at the thought if the appointment, and it got even brighter when she thought about hearing the baby's heartbeat.

"Baby girl, I got you a gift while I was in South Dakota." Penelope turned around and saw Derek on the ground. "Rossi, Hotch, and I were at a mall before we left. I saw this ring and thought of you. I don't think that baby should grow up with parents that aren't together. Earlier on in our relationship I promised myself that I would make you a Morgan. So Penelope Grace Garcia, will you marry me?"

 **A/N- So this chapter is really early, I've been staying up all night since chapter 4 was published to work on this. I didn't think this would be out this early but here we are. The publish schedule is still one every week but while I have a summer vacation I will be working in the morning and at night so you may have 2 chapters a week. But come late June I will be super busy. The song Garcia was singing is** ** _So What_** **by Pink. I left it on a cliffhanger again! It felt right. I hope you enjoyed. Favorites and reviews are much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Candy**

"OH MY GOD, PENELOPE GARCIA!" JJ squealed when she saw the rock on Penelope's finger.

"I know, it was so beautiful." Penelope and JJ started walking to the meeting room, where everyone else was waiting to be briefed on what their next case was.

"So, who is this mystery man. Is he the father?" Penelope stopped dead in her tracks. She looked over at the blonde-hair blue-eyed beauty.

"How do you know?"

"Garcia after you've had one you can recognize anyone who is pregnant."

"But, I'm not even that big, how!" Penelope did find out on Saturday that she was having triplets, so growing bigger than having one kid is normal.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes he is. He is so sweet, I mean seriously I could die from the sweetness." By this time they were right outside the meeting room.

"We all have bet going that it's Derek."

"What are you betting on me?" Derek chimed in.

"That your Penelope's fiance and baby daddy." JJ answered.

"I'm surprised that your not trying to kill whoever it was." Reid added. Derek and Penelope glanced at each other briefly. "You're him aren't you?"

"Why do you think that?" Reid thought for a moment before answering.

"Well your relationship we should go over first, for years you have been flirting with each other like you were together, and everywhere you go you get called a couple, and the statistics of you actually becoming a couple is…."

"Oh my God Reid do you want me to just tell you?"

"Yes, I would." Reid smiled.

"How much do you get if I am?"

"Stop stalling and tell us the answer." JJ added.

"Garcia can you start please." Hotch said when he entered the room.

"Your going to have to wait." Derek joked.

"2 men here in Virginia have been found dead in dumpsters. I will not describe what they did to them because of my queasy stomach. The police didn't officially invite you in, but since your here in Virginia they assumed you would come."

"How did you receive the case file if we weren't invited?" Derek as he looked over the file.

"The ice queen herself gave it to me." Penelope sat down, in the seat next to her.

"You alright?" Derek asked concerned. Penelope nodded, and continued to talk about the case.

"I knew it, all of you guys owe me." Reid said under her breathe. They all laughed at him.

"We don't necessarily have to take this, we can just wait until they invite us." Derek told Hotch, praying that he could go home early.

"Well, this is just the case I needed. I need to be at Jack's school for career day, we can all go home until I get back." Hotch said as he packed his things.

"Who wants to get some drinks?" Rossi said to the team.

"I'm going back to sleep. See ya guys in a few hours." Penelope was picking up all of her stuff and a folder that she had to return to her office. When she picked up the folder a couple pictures fell out. The pictures were of the sonogram that she wanted to send to Derek's family in Chicago.

"Pen, you dropped….Penelope these are 3 embryos!" JJ said when she picked up the pictures. Emily rushed over to JJ's side to look at the pictures. Penelope had tears in her eyes.

"Penelope, your…your…my baby." JJ couldn't get out a full sentence through her tears, but Penelope and Emily knew what she was trying to say.

"I will never understand women." Reid said laughing at himself.

"Poor pretty boy, haven't had enough practise to understand what they just said. Technically you don't need practice you just need to work with behavior."

"But I do, I'm practically a genius." Reid protested.

"Not with women. If you're looking for someone that can kill them you can talk to women, but if it's a normal conversation you can't. And when it comes to Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss, they're sisters to you so you can talk to them. But squealing and incomplete sentences your clueless…."

"Because of your lack of talking with women." Rossi added. Derek and Rossi fist bumped for figuring out their boy genius. Derek walked away towards the still crying and squealing girls.

"You guys done squealing. I was going to take you home." Derek said to Penelope.

"Yea. I'll see you guys later." Penelope said goodbye as she took Derek's hand in hers. "So I was thinking that maybe we should have a housewarming party. We should only invite the team though, oh we should also invite your family." Penelope smiled at Derek then at the pictures that was still in her hand.

Little while later Penelope and Derek arrived at their home. It had been a house he was restoring he found out Penelope was pregnant. Despite all of the cases he's had since then he was able to finish fixing the house. Penelope walked into the house and was greeted by Clooney, who was looking out the window when they pulled into the driveway. Penelope looked around the house, and started to cry.

"Are you ok? Are the babies ok?" Derek was in full dad mode. She liked it when he was, it meant he was ready for anything.

"I never had a real family, until now. Derek, you gave me the family I've always wanted." Penelope's tears were coming down hard and they weren't stopping either. "Thank you."

"Baby Girl you don't have to thank me. It's what I have wanted for a really long time." Derek kissed Penelope's neck. Penelope wanted to continue what Derek had started, but in the back of her mind something was telling her no.

"Hey babe." Penelope whispered in his ear as he continued to kiss down with her body.

"Hmm." Derek grunted.

"I'm kind of craving some cookie dough ice cream. There's some in the freezer if you don't mind getting me some." Derek looked up at Penelope and laughed. "Oh, we can have a movie night!" Penelope clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Alright. Anything for you my dear." Penelope smiled and sat down on the couch. Their living room was a beautiful mix of blues. 3 walls were painted a minty blue-green, the 4 was a dark blue that extended into the kitchen. The couches are a dark grey-blue, there's a white chair with blue flowers all around it. Penelope had to pick it out or else they would have leather recliners.

"Thank you. So what do we want to watch?" Penelope said in a sing songy tone.

"Whatever you want." Penelope looked at him. She held his gaze for a while and smiled.

"I need to pee." Derek turned away and chuckled.

"It's your fault that I have to pee so damn much." Penelope went up the stairs to the bathroom that was next to the nursery. Everytime she went upstairs she always wanted to look into the nursery.

"Babe, we should think of names, and we should also put the nursery together. Do we want to figure out the genders or not." Penelope walked into the living room and saw Derek asleep on the couch. "Aw, I can't carry you to bed so you're going to sleep here." Penelope walked back up the stairs to the bedroom. After getting changed and getting into bed Penelope stayed up, thinking.

She must have fallen asleep at some point. When she woke up it was dark and the home phone was ringing of the hook.

"Hello?" Penelope answered. She rubbed her stomach a little after getting up to fast.

"Look who finally woke up. How was your nap?" Derek asked.

"Wasn't the best. I was lacking some company. The real question is why didn't you wake me up for work?" Penelope sounded angry. She didn't want to jeopardize her career because she wanted to sleep.

"Hotch understood why you fell asleep and should stay asleep. He said that Haley was tired alot when she was pregnant and that your probably as tired times 3." Derek chuckled when he didn't hear Penelope say anything.

"Do you need my magical powers for anything?" Penelope finally said.

"No. We're just doing some paperwork. I'm about to leave. Do you want me to make a stop at the grocery store?"

"Yes. We're going to need more ice cream. Can you also pick up some candy? That's all I can think of." Penelope said after taking the pint of ice cream out of the freezer.

"I'm probably going to be making a lot of stops to get candy aren't I."

"For the next 6 months. Get used to it." Penelope hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.

Derek finally made it to the store and got what he came for. When in the long line he was texting Penelope. Derek felt a strange feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and smiled at the girl behind him.

"Derek?" The girl asked. Derek did a double take and recognized the girl.

"Tamara." It was his ex-girlfriend.

 **A/N-I was able to get 3 chapters out this week, I'm really surprised. In almost everything I've read the author makes Tamara an ex-girlfriend, so I had to make her one too. I left it on a cliffhanger again...partially because I don't know what to write after. Damn you writers block. Sorry for the swearing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

"What took you so long?" Penelope said when she heard the door open.

"I ran into, someone. We started talking…." Derek was cut off by a woman.

"Penelope. It's so good to see you again." Penelope was in the kitchen doing some dishes. When she heard the woman's voice she went to see who this mysterious woman was.

"Tamara. How are you." Penelope hugged her and looked over Tamara's shoulder at Derek. He put up his hands defensively.

"I bumped into Derek at the store. When he said he needed to get home to his fiance, I wanted to meet this girl who was able to get him to settle down."

"Why are you actually here Tamara, I thought you moved."

"Derek, be nice she's our guest. Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude." Tamara answered. You didn't have to be a profiler to see that Tamara didn't like seeing them together.

"I insist, we'll start upstairs." Derek laughed when Penelope insisted. Derek was the only one that could see that Penelope wanted to make her jealous.

"Alright. Let's." Tamara sighed.

"So here we have extra bedrooms that are holding extra boxes from my old apartment. There's a bathroom. Here we have our bedroom," Penelope entered the room. Derek was following close behind trying to profile Tamara from behind. "If we go through these doors it's 1a connected nursery." Tamara's face paled.

"Nursery? Are you guys planning on have kids?" Derek let out a deep chuckle.

"Actually Penelope _is_ pregnant." Derek added.

"That's sweet you didn't notice." Derek walked over to Penelope. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Congrats, I didn't think this guy would ever settle or have children." Tamara's face was still pale, she even had a hint of regret written on her face.

"So that's it, we haven't finished moving in. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh no thank you. I actually wanted to talk to Derek about something."

"What is it?" Derek's face became serious. He didn't really like when his exes would meet his current girlfriend, especially Tamara and Penelope. When Derek and Tamara got back together for the 3rd time she got promoted and had to move. She didn't even tell Derek, he found out when she didn't show up for date night. He had been so hurt that he went to Penelope for support. Derek was even tempted to make his move on her then, but she was still with Kevin and she would never cheat on anyone.

"I need your team's help. My ex was a hitter, and now he is stalking me."

"How does this involve the team. We handle serial killers."

"I know, but a bunch of his exes has turned up dead. I'm scared that I'm next." The next day at work Derek brought her in so she could tell Hotch what was going on. Penelope stayed outside the door and listened closely. She felt sorry for Tamara, she was alone, she lost a great guy, and was a potential victim for murder. Penelope was snapped out of her thoughts when Hotch's office door opened. Hotch stepped out. He walked past Penelope, Tamara following behind him. Her face was red and puffy, it looked like she was crying. Soon after Derek was out of the office.

"I know that face. That's an angry face. What did he say?" Penelope said walking next to Derek. Derek moved his arm around Penelope's waist.

"You know the 3 days off we had?"

"Had, you said had."  
"Let's hope we get this done fast." It wasn't done fast. They were chasing the unsub for a month until he suddenly vanished. Deciding just to wait it out they left. Penelope had grown bigger during the month Derek was gone. At her 4 month doctor check up she found out the genders of the babies. She wanted to get the nursery done before Derek got home but all of her girl-friends were working with Derek, so she called in reinforcement from Chicago. Penelope felt bad for flying Fran, Sarah, and Desiree out to help her, but Fran was actually pleased to help.

"Guess who's home!" Derek yelled through the house when he came through the front door.

"Now imagine saying that and kids running to tackle you." Penelope said coming down the stairs, slowly, holding her bulging stomach. "Welcome home to your walrus of a fiance." After Penelope made it down the stairs Derek, brought her into kiss. It was long overdue and much needed by both of them.

"Your not a walrus. You're a glowing, beautiful, and an amazing fiance." Penelope blushed.

"I'm glad you think that now. I want to show you something." Penelope led him up the stairs and into their bedroom where his family was.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I'm not in trouble am I?" Derek went to give his mom a hug.

"Penelope called your sisters and I for help." Derek looked at Penelope confused.

"I didn't use your money if that's what you are wondering." Penelope laughed her own joke.

"What did you need help with? You know I could have come home to help."

"No you wouldn't have been able to, all I needed help with was the nursery." Penelope opened the door behind her. In it had three cribs, two with pink sheets, and another one blue sheets.

"Penelope you didn't have to build this when I was gone."

"But I found out the genders of the babies and wanted to surprise you." Derek looked back at Penelope then at the room. He finally looked at the cribs.

"Pink,Pink,Blue...Pink...Pink...Blue!" Derek, turned around and looked at the 4 teary women in his bedroom. "Girl, Girl, Boy!"

 **A/n-Here's your chapter for this week. There may be more this week. Please review with name options. I'm honestly the worst with picking names. This story may finish by chapter 20 or less depends. I'm thinking that I'll write their wedding and then end it. But I'm also thinking that I'll finish it with an** **epilogue** **. Tell me what you think I should do when you review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

"Baby, I can't reach my shoes!" Penelope whined. They were getting ready for work, when Penelope insisted on putting her own gym shoes. Now 6 months pregnant Penelope had given up on wearing any heels. She was a lot rounder now, so she started wearing more pants to work.

"I told you that you wouldn't have been able to reach. " Derek said leaning up against the door frame.

"I wanted to try. Do I need to remind you that I can wipe you off the face of the earth. At least I can do that pregnant." Penelope is at the "get these things out of me" stage a little too early.

"Don't kick me this time."

"That wasn't all my fault. One of _your_ children kicked me making my knee move to kick you." Penelope smiled innocently at him. That was a lie and he knew it was, but he rolled his eyes and ignored it. Soon after Derek tied her shoes, they were in Derek's SUV headed for work.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" It was only an hour after Penelope and Derek had arrived to work. Penelope was walking past the bullpen when she heard 2 new agents talking. She had specifically heard them say her name.

"We didn't say anything about you." One of them said. Penelope moved closer to them. Everyone that worked in the bullpen stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Oh you do not know me. I am like the bionic woman. That means I heard you say something and I want to know what it was."

"I said that you could stand to lose a few pounds." Penelope's friends that worked in the bullpen was listening. Derek was there next to Reid.

"Do you think we should go over there?" Reid asked Derek.

"Nope. She's got it." Derek sipped the coffee he had in his hand

"Oh, I'm so happy you are so concerned with my health, but this weight," Penelope held her stomach. "Is 3 human beings. That men like you find impossible to happen because you don't even get as far as to talking to a girl." The moment she questioned their manhood was Derek's que to get her away from them.

"Alright, let's get you back to your office." Derek said when he approached her. Derek knew the agents, they were a few of his students that he had to train while he retrained Prentiss.

"Agent Morgan, is she with you?" Derek turned around to look at the agent.

"What do you mean Ford."

"What's your relationship status with her." Ford had a sly smile on. Derek knew what the smile meant.

"Hey Ford maybe you should stop profiling me so could focus on what's behind you."

"Your not answering my question."

"We're engaged. What does that matter other than, you trying to intimidate me. Ford we're gonna have real problems if you don't back the fuck up." Ford was making his way closer to Derek as he spoke.

"Morgan. My office." Hotch said from where he was standing, outside his office. "And Ford, I wouldn't test your trainer. You can fail all of your tests and get stuck on desk duty." Ford walked away afraid of Derek, Penelope, and Hotch.

"What's up." Derek said when he went in to Hotch's office. He had Reid take Penelope to her office so she wouldn't get into anymore fights.

"I've been asked to ask you if you knew the genders of your children." Hotch tried to keep a straight face, so was Derek but he was unsuccessful. Derek burst out laughing.

"Yea, who asked you to ask me this?"

"Prentiss and JJ. They want to throw Garcia a surprise baby shower."

"Alright, I get it. I'll tell them so you don't have to."

"Thank you, that would have been an awkward conversation." Hotch smirked when he said this. Derek nodded and left his office. Before telling JJ and Prentiss, he went to Penelope's office to check on her.

"Hey Mama, you ok?" Derek closed the door behind him.

"Dude, Ford out there is not the perfect person he wants people to believe. He has a bunch of expunged crimes. He probably got them expunged by paying 'em off. His family owns a business downtown and it looks like he's the black sheep." Penelope continued to type as she read off the list of things she knew about him.

"I was going to fail him anyways." Derek was looking over her shoulders at the computer in front of them both.

"Don't fail the poor child because they he made fun of me." Penelope turned in her swivel chair.

"He failed all of his tests, so he should be failed. I don't do everything for you Baby Girl."

"You spoil me too much. I've gotten used to it." Suddenly Penelope pulled a twizzler out of her purse.

"Did you just…It's 8 in the morning you shouldn't eat candy."

"It's what the babies want and one wise, sexy, black man told me 'you should be worried about the babies, and do what they want.' I'm just doing what they want." Penelope smiled and waved him away. "We have a case that I need to brief anyways. But I hear you don't have to go. That may be a lie but I can give you enough personal days so we can just go home."

"Is that how you always have the max number of personal days?" Hotch said into the room.

"No sir…maybe…yes." Hotch chuckled at Penelope's honesty.

"Don't get caught again. Can you both make it to the meeting room."

"Yes sir." Penelope sat up from her chair, by arching her back and holding onto the arm rests.

"Ok, so this one is bad. Like really bad. 4 girls, like when I say girls I mean 9 years old. Are being kidnapped and raped. The girls are returned the next day so no murders, but the local pd think it has something to do with a case from 3 years ago where girls were kidnapped, raped, then brutally murdered." Penelope said when she walked into the meeting room, standing by the monitor Penelope's eyes started to tear up.

"Pen, you alright." Derek again was being fiance of the year and is overly concerned with Penelope's emotions.

"Yeah, just hormones." Penelope sat down.

"Your lying. It's the job. Now that you are having children the job's getting to you." Reid said nonchalantly at his case files.

"I hate profilers." Penelope wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sir I promise that these feelings will not get in the way of my wor…." Hotch put a hand to stop her rant.

"Looks, like we are needed." Hotch said getting up. Derek walked over to Penelope to help her get up.

"I don't know how I'm going to do my job when I have kids, who could be any of the thousands of cases that we go through each day."

"You don't have to worry I will be with you every day. When I'm not with you, you will be at home finding an unsub with the use of a home office, and I'll call you before you go to bed, when you wake up, when you're changing diapers, feeding a baby, and while your eating. I will protect you. Ok?"

"Ok. We already sound like we're married." Derek saw Penelope rubbing her side.

"Yeah we do. You sure your alright?" Derek pointed to her hand.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, one or more have been kicking a lot lately. Sometimes it catches me off guard."

"Morgan we need to get on the jet and Garcia hotch said after this case your only filing paperwork into the database until the babies come." JJ said when she walked past them in the hallway.

"What! No fair." Penelope stormed off towards her office. Derek chuckled and followed JJ to the jet.

This case went fairly fast. A couple days into the investigation the unsubs wife came in and told the team that he was spending a lot of time in the basement and that he had raped her and their daughter.

"Hey, Beautiful I'm home." Derek called out through the house.

"I've missed you…Eyebrows." Penelope appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in black. Her ruby red lipstick changed to a shimmery black lip-gloss.

 **A/N-I** **referenced "The Black Queen" episode (season 9 episode 12) where Penelope's first nickname for Derek was eyebrows and I find it hilarious because Matthew Gray Gubler (Spencer Reid) tweeted a picture of himself as Reid saying his mustache was once Shemar Moore's eyebrow so I had to incorporate** **it somehow. At the rate I;m writing this story may end this week around chapter 10 or 11, so that being said Morcia babies are going to come soon. Please review with name options and birth order. In the beginning of the chapter when the Ford character was being an asshole was because my brain couldn't take the amount of ideas to happen and it all just vomited** **into one big idea that was that good. oh well hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

"Ask me again." Penelope was 8 months pregnant now and on bed rest. Derek was getting ready for work. Teasing her as she laid propped up by several pillows and a book balancing in her belly.

"What?" Derek was confused by her question.

"Ask me to marry you again."

"Why? I mean I get it if you want it a little more romantic but I thought doing it before we found out about having triplets was romantic." Derek had an important meeting that morning so he was trying to put on a tie in front of a mirror that was over their dresser.

"Come here." Derek went to her and bent down by the bed. Penelope started fixing his tie. "We've been so worried about being ready for the triplets that we never talked about what we want for our wedding."

"Baby, we don't need a wedding to know that we want to stay together forever. We can even wait until after they're born." Derek pointed at her stomach. It was moving a little and you could tell. "Princesses, I know that it's you giving mommy a hard time. Hey Lil' Man make sure you take care of mom. I love you guys." Derek spoke to her belly. Penelope teared up a little at his nicknames. "You, no more sneaking into the nursery just to look at the baby clothes. Only get up for the bathroom or for food. I love you." He bent down to kiss Penelope. As he did so he cupped her face and wiped off the tears.

"I love you too. Come back unharmed please."

"As you wish." Derek left for work. Penelope was getting paid for her pre maternity leave, but wasn't going to for her maternity leave. Penelope turned on the tv that was in her room and started to watch her recorded Jeopardy's from the previous days. She was happily in the middle of one of her episodes when a shooting pain went through her. From stories JJ told her she knew that she was having contractions. They started off slow like they always did, Penelope counted the minutes so she could be sure. When the contractions were reduced to 8 minutes apart she called Derek.

"Hey hun, tell me you don't have a case."

"No I've been put on desk duty just in case you go into labor." Derek sounded calm and distracted.

"Well guess what? 3 probably very lovely kids wanted to say hello." Penelope spoke through her teeth as each new pain hit.

"Oh God! Ok I'll be right there. I sent JJ to check on you so she's on her way. She'll bring you to the hospital and I'll meet you there. Ok?"

"Ok. We…don't have names."

"That's ok we'll think of ones when they get here."

"Ok, owww!" Penelope screamed in his ear.

"Hey Pen, I'm gonna help you get up and get you to my car." JJ helped her stand up but shortly after had to hold her up when another contraction hit.

"Owww wow. That hurt." JJ chuckled. JJ was finally able to get Penelope in the car. She put her sirens in so she would be able to get her to the hospital fast. Derek was able to get to the hospital a few minutes after they had arrived.

"Hey Baby Girl, how are you feeling?" Derek said when he was in her room. She was hooked up to a bunch of monitors that Derek didn't know what they did.

"I feel like I want to push 3 humans out of me." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hello, I am ." The doctor reached out his hand to Derek's to shake. Derek shook his hand.

"I'm her fiance. Derek."

"Yeah, I know. Your kind of famous around here." Derek chuckled. "Well your close to start pushing but your going to have to wait. A little while longer." he finished his sentence with a smile. It was slightly unnerving. The doctor left them to be alone together, JJ followed him.

"Derek, I'm scared. This is my first time I'm going through this and I'm having 3 right away. Then I don't know if I'm going to be doing this right."

"Doing what right? So far your doing everything right."

"Mothering. Parenting. Exceptionally parenting a boy. I don't know anything about boys growing up. I mean yeah I had brothers but we weren't…." Derek stopped her from ranting even more by kissing her. "Close." She finished her sentence.

"This is my first time being a parent also. We're are surrounded by amazing parents where we work, hell Reid could even be a parent he's read that much. Before I was your hotstuff, I was a boy. And what first time parent know what they are doing right away?"

"Thank you. You settled…my nerves…a little." Penelope winced in pain.

" …." The doctor came into the room and lifted up Penelope's blanket to check on everything. Derek became defensive until Penelope intertwined her small fingers into his long ones. "It looks like you are ready to push. We're just going to bring you into the delivery room, and only the father can be with you." He looked up at Derek and smiled.

 ***Hours later***

Reid, JJ, Emily, Hotch, and Emily were in the waiting room. Waiting to hear news about the babies. Derek rushed out and nearly startled them.

"They're here." JJ and Emily ran (literally ran) to him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Congrats. Derek" Rossi shook his hand. Reid blabbed a bunch of statistics that Derek zoned out.

"Would you like to see them." Derek led them to her room where Penelope was with the babies. It wasn't long after they walked down the hallway they got to her room. The three babies laid across her chest. All of them had a beautiful mix of Penelope's skin tone with Derek's.

"Aww, Pen!" JJ and Emily squeaked. They went to her side. They looked at Pen with eyes that asked if they could hold them. Penelope nodded. Each one took a girl.

"Hey Reid," Penelope called out to him. "Would you like to hold him?" Reid's face lit up.

"Yes, please." Reid said very politely. He held the baby look like a pro.

"Have you thought of names?" Hotch asked. Penelope smiled at Derek. Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Teagan Ruby, Melody Madelyn, and Spencer Michael Morgan." Reid's head shot up.

"Why me? There's plenty of other people he could be named after."

"Reid I hate to admit it, but other than Penelope I trust you with my life. And hopefully sharing a name with you he'll become a genius also." Derek answered.

"Aw, a little Spence 2.0." JJ joked. They all passed around the babies, while doing so Penelope fell asleep. She woke up later from the girls crying.

The hospital let Penelope stay for a couple more days. But today was the day to bring them home. A very nice nurse had brought Penelope outside in a wheelchair Derek's SUV was parked right in front. One of the back doors were open, inside are 3 carseats. Penelope couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his car became such a dad car in less than 24 hours. On the drive home it was quiet. Penelope stole some looks at Derek. Now that the babies were born she couldn't help but feel so hot for him. She closed her eyes and imagined Derek's hands wrapping around her. One massaging her breast and the other fingers plunging themselves in her hot, wet center. Penelope opened her eyes and noticed how wet she was already.

"You ok, baby girl?" Derek asked. His eyes still on the road.

"Yea…just thinking." Penelope said flustered.

 **A/N-I was so close to waiting to post this but I had to just get this out. Next chapter won't be a Morcia wedding. There is going to be an** **epilogue** **and that obviously is the last chapter but this story is going to end at 11 (if you count the** **epilogue** **as 11). I didn't really do anything with the eyebrows from last chapter but I've been thinking on doing a one shot with the Black Queen. The next story option is either a Shemar Moore x OG or Derek Morgan x Reader. Tell me which one you think would be interesting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

"Hot Stuff we have to be at the caterers in 2 hours, then to the bakery where we will meet JJ, Emily, Sarah, Desiree, Reid, Hotch, and Rossi.

The whole wedding party. Are you even up?" Derek moved towards her. He had just gotten out of bed and didn't want to start dealing with wedding stuff. So to stop Penelope from speaking so much, Derek moved his hands around her waist from behind. He started to kiss her neck.

"I think a proper good morning is in order." Derek spun her around so he could face her.

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff." Derek gently placed her back on the bed.

"There it is. Just because we have kids now doesn't mean we have to change the entire morning routine."

"Speaking of the kids your mom is going to take care of them while we have to be with the wedding party. Oh you also need to find out where your going to get ready. I've already claimed the house as my wedding station." Penelope ranted as she pulled clothes out for Derek to put on.

"Baby Girl the wedding is in 2 weeks. You don't have to start worrying until it's the day before." Derek chuckled.

"Well someone needs to be worried about it."

Penelope worried anyways. The day finally came and Penelope was up running around her house trying to get everyone else ready before her. Derek stayed at the same hotel his mom was in. Penelope didn't really believe in superstitions but the "seeing your husband before the wedding day" one she believed.

"Penelope have you eaten?" JJ asked. She was in her bridesmaids dress. A beautiful navy blue dress that matched the white and blue orchids that made up the bouquet.

"No. I can't. I need to fit in my dress. God I am so nervous. I can't do this."

"Pen, you're fine. Of course you can do this. Do you know how long Derek has been drooling over you?"

"No."

"Since the day he called you Baby Girl. When he arrested you, he of course didn't think that highly of you, but that doesn't matter because you are getting married to him today!" After JJ's speech 2 little girls walked in both had matching blue dresses that matched JJ's.

"Mama!" They said in unison. The triplets are a year old. Penelope didn't intend on getting married when they were this age it just happened. Derek didn't mind it he thought it was easier that way.

"They insisted on seeing you." Hotch said. Even though Hotch was one of the groomsmen Penelope asked if he could walk her down the aisle.

"You look gorgeous babies! Will you help Mama put on her vail?" Penelope mouthed a thank you to Hotch. JJ picked up the vail and helped guide the girls' hands to put it on their mom. Hotch stood back watching, he wasn't old enough to be her parent, but he knew her long enough to play a father figure role when she needed it.

It didn't feel real to Penelope until she heard the music start to play. Sarah was the first bridesmaid to go out, followed by her sister. Then Emily and JJ. Each bridesmaid was escorted by a groomsman. Before Penelope walked out her daughters did. They dropped blue and white fake petals walking up to the altar. Everyone stood when Hotch was seen with Penelope. Penelope saw Derek's emotions, he was holding back tears when he saw her. Penelope's dress was a long sleeved dress with crystal flowers growing up the from the bottom of the dress. When she reached the altar Hotch pulled Derek close in a bro hug.

"If you hurt her I swear to God I will do everything in my power to hurt you worse." Hotch whispered. Derek chuckled and took Penelope's hand in his. They faced the minister.

"Friends and Family, we are here to celebrate the love between Derek and Penelope. The couple has decided to write their own vows, but before we get to that does anyone object?" The minister paused to wait if someone answered. He nodded his head at Derek for him to start his vows. Derek pulled a piece of paper out of his suit.

"Hey Baby Girl, it's been a crazy and an amazing 7 years. I don't think I can thank you for spending them with me. I knew you would be my wife when I called you Gomez. I honestly thought you were going to rip my head off. We've laughed, we've cried, and we have even fought together. I was afraid after every fight that you would hate me. But I was wrong you always, waited until I apologized." Penelope was crying and thanking God she wore waterproof mascara. "I don't know how many times I told my mom I wasn't in love with you. She told me one morning when I was in Chicago that I would figure out I was wrong soon and she would win the biggest bdt ever. 2 weeks later was the first when we first kissed. I could go on for ages telling you how much I love you, but I can tell you that everyday we are married." Derek folded the piece of paper and put it back in his suit coat. Penelope handed JJ her bouquet and took a piece of paper from her.

"Hotstuff, I know I won't be able to beat whatever you came up with for your vows. But 7 years is a lot. I didn't think I would find love because no one would have lived up to my standards. When you and Hotch arrested me I came face to face with an angel and knew you lived up to my standards, but you were the good guy and I was the criminal. Years passed since that day and we became best friends. I wouldn't have imagined Baby Girl being a normal nickname for us and I didn't imagine having kids with you either. This is small but it shows my love for you." Penelope stopped and cleared her throat trying hard to get through the rest of her vows without crying. "I am so happy to welcome this new baby into our family in October." Penelope heard the gasps from her guests. Derek was on the edge of crying until he heard Penelope say she was pregnant that got him crying.

"Penelope you're pregnant." It wasn't a question nor was it a command. Penelope just nodded her head and the minister continued.

Later that night Penelope and Derek was in the honeymoon suite of a 5 star hotel holding each other. They left for their honeymoon the next day but their wedding party decided they should have the night alone together.

"Pen, I think it's amazing how you announce your pregnancy in your vow, but why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Derek drew circles on Penelope's belly. It was still too soon for her to be showing, but it comforted her.

"I didn't tell you because I found out 2 days ago. I had to rewrite my vows and everything."

 **A/N-Well here's chapter 10. I was so worried this wouldn't get out in time, but it did. This was really hard to write because I've been worried about next school year but i will get over it. The next update is the** **epilogue**! Next story after this will be the black queen one shot. BTW I will write stories that is about other people if you have requests. The 2 couples I like are Morcia and JJ/Reid. After the one shot it may be another Morcia story or a Reid and JJ one. Tell me what you think when you review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

"Nana! I've missed you so much!" Ethan said. Ethan is one of Penelope and Derek's many grandchildren. After their honeymoon they found out she was pregnant with twins. Penelope joked that Derek had super sperm. They waited until the twins were born to know the gender. After the twins were born their family of five became a family of seven, adding the little boy and the little girl. They named the boy David Aaron and the girl Sarah Emily. Growing up Melody was a tech geek like her mother, she even became a better coder than her mom. Teagan and David were sporty, Teagan enjoyed playing football with her dad and brother. Pulling some strings her father was able to get her on the high school football team with her brother. Spencer was a nerd, most of his highschool days he spent worrying on his grades. Sarah she was an artist, all she did was draw and it surprised her parents. Both of them didn't have a creative bone in their body. They all went to college and ended up getting married. Melody got a job as a tech analyst for the FBI like her mother and Teagan became a profiler like her father. They all got married and Spencer has 4 kids. Teagan has 2 kids and Melody has 1. Ethan is Spencer's first born. He was the only one that could sort of speak, he was 3 and his younger sisters were 2, 1, and 6 months old.

"Nana, Papa, can you tell me how you met?" Ethan sat on his grandfather's lap.

"Sure baby, but where to start." Penelope eyed her husband lovingly.

 **A/N-So I know this is short but I feel like I left it on a good spot. So I'm going to post the black queen one shot in a few weeks so I can work on it and make sure it isn't too long and also edit it. I am thinking about writing a spencer reid x reader story after the black queen one. Tell me what you would want to read in the reviews.**


End file.
